Kiss Me Slowly
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Our duo (couple-to-be), having finally defeated Hawkmoth watch over their city as the Parisians party into the night. Our heroes too, want to celebrate and what better way to celebrate than with a dance? Lots of fluffy LadyNoir. Implied Alya/Nino. Song fic


**I am shipping trash. I spent the last 3 nights reading Headcannons and re-watching episodes and episode 10 just killed me. I am nothing but trash and a slave to the ways of Miraculous Ladybug. And so, as your humble trash slave I present "Kiss Me Slowly"  
**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters that pertain to the masterpiece.**

* * *

Paris came alive at night when the lights bounced off the water and illuminated the Eiffel Tower, making it appear as though it were breathing. Ladybug and Chat Noir were no strangers to the beauty of the city after dark and tonight the streets were filled with music and people that glowed. It was an extravagant celebration in honor of the duo, who after four long years had finally defeated the evil mastermind known as Hawkmoth. They had grown more comfortable in their powers, able to stay in form for hours at a time and though tonight, the chances of an akuma attack were slim to none, the two continued to patrol the perimeter of the party, jumping from roof to roof. As midnight neared they sat side-by-side on the fourteenth floor, watching the dancing people below. Chat glanced over at his partner, a soft, tired smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her face lit by the dim glow of the streetlights. _Beautiful._ He stretched out his arm, wrapped it around her shoulders, and pulled her into a one armed hug.  
"Chat…" She complained, no doubt thinking of his not-so noble tendencies.

"Just making sure you're here." He replied softly, eyes averted from hers.

"Seriously I'm fine." And she was, he'd saved her butt twice during the battle against Hawkmoth and amazingly the two hadn't required much first aid at all after it was over. Sure their muscles and bones ached and creaked, but it was nothing that time wouldn't fix. And they were both alive.

Chat didn't reply but instead squeezed her tightly, causing her to wince at the pain that spiked her tender ribcage. Sensing her distress he released his hold on her.  
"Sorry."  
She grinned. "Chat I…"  
"I know, I know." He held up his palms in an 'I surrender' gesture, "I can't help but worry about you. You are my lovely lady after all."  
An unimpressed, "Ugh," accompanied an eye-roll as she lent back against the roof, ignoring his smirk.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, observing the partygoers and listening to the strains of classical music that played from below.  
"Did you like the party?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She opened one eye to look at her partner. "The- Oh, yes. Yes it was really beautiful."

Chat opened his mouth but she clamped her hand over it before he could say a word.  
"Don't even think about it."  
He raised an eyebrow. _Not as beautiful as you  
_ "I said don't think about it!" She could feel him smirking behind her hand. "Mon Dieu Chat Noir!" She complained removing her hand as he licked it.  
He laughed at her expression, clearly annoyed even behind her mask.  
" _Anyway._ The party was really lovely but-" She trailed off  
"But?" He prompted.  
"Oh, I just… I wanted to… dance… before I left." She fumbled her way through her response, feeling her alter ego slip through. Which was ridiculous because she was only shy around Adrien anyway and she didn't like Chat like that… Right? _Of course not._

 _Maybe?_

 _NO! Definitely not._

 _But?_

 _No.?_

 _Argh… You-_

 _I've been through this enough already._

 _You have a crush on Chat._

 _No I don't!_

 _But…_

 _No._

 _You do. You liiiiiike him._

She groaned and put her head in her hands, shaking it to clear her thoughts _._ Chat watched emotions flit across her face in amusement before it disappeared into her hands. _Ah my love, what inner turmoil plagues you today?_ From below the song changes and Chat felt a grin stretch across his features. He stood and held his hand out to his companion.

 _Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone._

She noticed his movement and glanced up at him through her fingers, eyeing his hand suspiciously.

"Dance with me." He said, eyes bright and probing.

 _Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

She dropped her hands from her head. _What? How ridiculous._ But she couldn't have refused him even if she wanted to. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, resting his hand on her waist while his other hand laced fingers with hers. Almost shyly, he feels her wrap her hand around his neck.

 _I can see you there with the city lights,_

 _Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

 _I can breathe you in._

The two slowly rotate around one another in a slow waltz, Lady, sparing a glace upward at her partner found his eyes locked onto her face, and she suppressed a shiver as their eyes met.

 _Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in._

Chat, as Adrien had of course learnt to dance ballroom style as a child and was well-rehearsed in all proper etiquette such as not staring your dancing partner down like she was something you desperately wanted to devour. But he was not Adrien, he was Chat Noir and he was going to stare at her if he felt like it. The music swelled into the chorus and a sense of mischief washed over him.

 _Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see,  
_ _Is the skyline through the window,  
_ _The moon above you and the streets below._

He lifted her up by the waist and swung her around, her hands slipping to rest on his shoulders. He expected her to yell at him in fright and maybe shove him away, but she did neither and instead she laughed, the sound echoing off the rooftop, small hands squeezing his shoulders slightly. Her back was to the moon, light sneaking around her body and tangling in her hair. Chat could not remember how to breathe.

 _Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

He put her on her feet and twirled her around, grinning like a mad man as she giggled at him. _She's so…_ He searched for the word as he spun her again; the moon suddenly became brighter as if to shed light on his lack of vocabulary. She was a blur of black and red and she was… _Dazzling._

 _Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
_ _She shows me everything she used to know,  
_ _Picture fames and country roads,  
_ _When the days were long and the world was small._

From below, Alya and Nino chattered happily until Alya stopped mid-sentence distracted by a moving shadow, she glanced up at the source and her jaw hung open. _Ladybug and Chat Noir were_ _dancing_ _on the roof._ She reached for her phone but as she held it up to record them a hand bought her phone down. She huffed as Nino took it and placed it back in her bag.  
"Let them have their moment Alya. Just once." He winked and took her hand, leading her into the throng of dancing people.

 _She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go.  
_

Waltzing again, Lady refused to look at her partner and instead found herself staring at his chest. Even in the dim light, she was able to see his muscles expanding and contracting beneath his suit. Ready to catch her if she faltered. Chat Noir, with his strong hands and broad chest, his stupid sense of humor that would be funny if it wasn't timed so poorly, his unique scent of leather, sweat, cologne and something distinct that she could only describe as Chat, and his arms that felt like home. Was it really so impossible for her to have fallen for him?

 _Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see,  
_ _Is the skyline through the window,  
_ _The moon above you and the streets below._

He suddenly twirled her again and she laughed, banishing serious thoughts from her mind, at least for now. He spun her away from him with one hand and she jumped away playfully landing on the rooftop behind them, he smirked and followed.

 _Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Chat lunged toward her; scooping her up and spinning her around like a child, unable to stop the laughter bubbling up from his throat. For the first time in a long time he was happy without restraint. He was freer than he had been in years, because of _her_.

 _Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
_ _But in this moment all I know,  
_ _Is the skyline, through the window,  
_ _The moon above you and the streets below._

Her head was resting against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat; his strong arms were wrapped around her as they turned slowly, still dancing.

"Lady."  
She looked up at him, his eyes cautious and suddenly she was terrified that he would kiss her and terrified that he wouldn't. But he didn't.  
"Would it…" He inhaled sharply and his words came out in a rush. "Would it be so bad if we knew each other in real life?"

He didn't know why he was asking. He knew she would say no, but earlier he felt something shift in him and he realized with Hawkmoth gone, there would be no need for either of them anymore. And that he wouldn't see her again.

She leaned against him again and his armed slacked slightly. Was she rejecting him again?

 _Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin._

And then barely audible, she mumbled, "I guess… It wouldn't be that bad." He froze in place, causing her to look up in alarm. "Chat-"  
"Really?"

 _When the time comes, baby don't run_

She smiled at him, embarrassment lining her eyes and a blush staining her cheeks. He could see his reflection in them. She was finally _seeing_ him. And then, carefully, she raised herself onto her toes and reached for his face with her hands, drawing him to her.

 _Just kiss me slowly._

* * *

 **If you** **liked please review. I'm almost done with school now so surely there will be more in the future.**

 **Merci~**


End file.
